gundamkizunafandomcom-20200214-history
Menus
=Menu Translations= Title Menu *Continue *New Game *Database *Options Database *Mobile Suit List *Pilot List *Reply Viewer *Tips List *War Buddy List *Credits Options Menus *Background Music Volume *Sound Effects Volume *Voice Volume *Chat Voice (on/off) *Replay (on/off) *Camera (Cockpit/Behind) *Controller Layout *Strafe settings (Rotation 旋回/Strafe 平行移動) *Jump Support (off/on/Shift On/Shift Off) For strafe settings selecting the Rotation options will set it so that moving the analog stick left and right will rotate your view and holding X (shift) will strafe left and right. Strafe setting will set it so that the default left and right movement will strafe and holding X will rotate. For the Jump Support setting Off is the default and means when jumping your view will face forward, On means that when jumping your view will angle to face towards the ground, Shift On シフトON means that when jumping your view will face forward and pressing X will shift the view towards the ground, Shift Off シフトOFF means that when jumping your view will tilt towards the ground and pressing X will face forward. New Game Menu *Faction (EFSF/Zeon) *Pilot Name *Pilot Suit *Voice *Finish Game Menu *Single Player Mode シングルモード *Save セーブ *Record レコード *Customize カスタマイズ *Trial Mode トライアルモード *Multi-player Mode マルチモード Record allows you to view information about your Mobile Suits and games. Customize allows you to change settings for some of your Mobile Suits and your pilot. More details under the Customize Menu information. Trial Mode is basically a game sharing mode allowing you to play a limited game mode over AdHoc with other players that don't have the game. Game Modes *Mission ミッション *Arcade アーケード *Original/PSP オリジナル　ルール Customize Menu *EX Settings *Chat Voice *Nick Name *Matching Conditions EX Settings is used to customize the bonuses and penalties for the Ex.A and Ex.B upgrades that can be unlocked for each mobile suit. You are able to select the Mobile Suit and then the upgrade you want to customize. More details on this process will be forthcoming. For more info press Here. Chat Voice is used to select from the available quick chat messages. Pilots start with a limited selection and you can only have a small number of them set at a time. By gaining Battle Score (BS) more chat options will be unlocked and made available. Translations of these will be forthcoming. Nick Name selection allows you to choose from a list of Nick Names that you have unlocked. It's just a little extra tidbit that displays with your pilot information mostly. I don't have specifics on how these are unlocked yet, it is likely either through Battle Score, achieving certain conditions in a battle or a combination of the two. Matching Conditions I still have to work on in more detail but I believe it is used to limit the pilot rank of pilots you will be matched with and/or against. When selecting this option a table of all the pilot ranks is displayed and they can be toggled. I believe this applies also to the computer controlled pilots for single player games. But I will need to finish translating the options on this screen to determine exactly how this works. Original/PSP Mode Settings I, unfortunately, haven't yet translated the many of the options or selections through this set of 3 screens when starting a PSP Mode game. I believe I know most of the selections in the 3rd screen however. *Map *Minovsky Particle Density *Match Time *Friendly Fire (ON/OFF) *Team Point Limit *Team Damage *Enemy Point Limit *Enemy Damage *Finish I haven't tested a number of these settings out so they may be a little off and have not fully checked the translation of the Kanji in these menus. For Map selection, you can select a specific map or to play a random map 自動選択. The Minovsky Particle Density affects the effectiveness of your minimap/radar. At 0% enemies will show in the radar pretty much at all times. At 50% they will blink in and out, and I believe their proximity to you affects this as well as some actions such as jumping. At 100%, enemy units will not appear in the radar at all. Match time determines the length of matches in seconds, default is 350 seconds or 350ct. Friendly fire is pretty self explanitory, your shots will hurt your allies with this enabled and will not with it turned off. The point limits will limit the maximum battle cost meter for own and opposing team. The damage limits will increase or reduce damage dealt to the other mobile suits. This option does not affect damage dealt to bases, and higher damage modifier may reduce score awarded for each successful hit (i.e on 200% damage setting only half points awarded on a successful attack). And the final setting (in orange) accepts the setting selections. Arcade Mode *Map *Minovsky Particle Density *Finish Map will allow you to select which map you would like to play or random 自動選択 to have it select randomly. The Minovsky Particle Density affects the effectiveness of your minimap/radar. At 0% enemies will show in the radar pretty much at all times. At 50% they will blink in and out, and I believe their proximity to you affects this as well as some actions such as jumping. At 100%, enemy units will not appear in the radar at all. Then the last option (in orange) will accept the setting selections.